Android 21 (Good)
Android 21 (Good) (アンドロイド21（良い) ''is the true persona of Android 21 and is the pure representation of the goodness that resides within her. She is also the creator of Android 22 and Android 23. Her intellect rivals that of Dr Gero except that she is smarter and this makes her one of the smartest beings on earth who is only surpassed by her creation Android 22. She is also the head-scientist of Ratatoskr. She is a supporting protagonist in Dragonball: Next Future. Personality The good Android 21 represents her original self's good side, similar to how Good Buu represents the good aspects of the Innocent Buu. Though she retains her hunger she is better able at controlling it due to the removal of her evil half and her link with the human soul that had been bonded with Android 18. After splitting into two halves, she seems to be incredibly apologetic, even apologizing as she attacks mid-fight, and chooses to work with the heroes to fix her wrongdoings. Though she mourns the loss of Android 16, his death and her resulting fission have made her determined to stop her evil half as a way of honoring his memory. As such, her good self was willing to sacrifice herself in order to help stop her evil self, much to Android 18's reluctance, while also thanking the soul in her for everything it had done for her. In the same setting, Android 21 was shown to trust 18, passing on the soul to her. In spite of this, she is still ravaged by her hunger and has a natural desire to eat her allies, leading 21 to fear herself. This fell to reason why she chose to sacrifice herself, not only to protect the allies she grew to care for, but to prevent anyone else from getting hurt which is presumably born from her guilt over the death of Android 16. Interestingly, she shares this self-sacrificing aspect of her personality with her adoptive son, Android 16. Additionally like Android 16, she is a gentle soul who dislikes fighting in general, though will stand up to protect innocents, as well as her friends and loved ones. It is implied by Beerus and Whis that had she survived the destruction of her evil half, she would have ultimately succumbed to her hunger. Thus, her sacrifice was ultimately for the greater good, though it is possible she could have learned to suppress it completely, though simply chose to not risk even the slightest possibility of her losing control, for fear of destroying her allies as her original self-had with Android 16. During one discussion with the soul, she reveals that she is technically "not even ten years old" and was built in the image of a human woman with the IQ of an adult, noting that she feels as though she missed out on her adolescence. She is also shown to be wary of Vegeta's temper as shown in a special dialog between her, Vegeta, and Gotenks when Vegeta admonished her along with Gotenks when they had become distracted, causing them both to fearfully do as he instructed and focus on the enemy. Powers and Abilities Over the years, Android 21 has gotten even more powerful than ever before as she is said to be the stronger than her evil counterpart. Android 21 in her base form is stated to be comparable to that of Shido in his Super Saiyan Blue, suggesting that she has gained God-Ki. Android 21 was able to hold her own against her own creation Android 21 who goes by the name 'Term' and was able to even land a strike against him. Her power level in this form is about 198,950,000,000,000,000,000. Natural Abilities '''Superhuman Strength:' Android 21 has a tremendous amounts of physical strength to the point that she is comparable to that of a Super Saiyan Blue. Android 21 was able to easily compete against Shido in his Super Saiyan Blue. Superhuman Speed: Android 21 has immense amounts of speed to the point that she can surpass the speed of Light. She can easily compete against Shido in his Super Saiyan Blue in a contest of speed. Superhuman Durability: Android 21 is an extremely resilient opponent to the point that she can take on god-level attacks. Android 21 was able to endure Super Saiyan Blue Shido's Kamehameha and remained nearly unfazed by the attack. Planet Destruction: Android 21 can destroy an entire planet and everything on it. Galaxy Destruction: Android 21 can destroy an entire galaxy and everything in it. Absorption: '''Android 21 can absorb anything/everything, including matter/energy, power and even people so that she can become even more powerful than ever before. '''Genius Level Intellect: '''Android 21 is also extremely intelligent, being at least on par with Shido Itsuka. Android 21 has incredible scientific calculations that rivals of Shido and also is a master strategist, being able to formulate plans that would result in a successful outcome. Techniques Speed and Movement Techniques * '''Flight - The ability to fly utilizing ki. Physical-Based Techniques * Tail Attack - In her true form, Android 21 can attack enemies with her tail as part of certain combos. She can also thrust her tail into the ground, then have it erupt from the ground to deliver a surprise attack, taking advantage of her ability to extend her tail which can presumably be attributed to either her Frieza Race, Namekian, and Majin cells or a combination of all three. * Survivability - Thanks to possessing cells from Frieza, Cell, and Majin Buu (all of which are capable of surviving attacks that would kill a normal person), Android 21 possess great survivability and endurance. * Regeneration - Thanks to possessing cells from Piccolo, Cell, and Majin Buu, Android 21 possess one of the greatest regenerative capabilities in the series. Energy-Based Techniques * Ki Blast - The most basic form of energy attack. Android 21's Ki-Blast is strong enough to destroy a planet. * Hungry Beam - A move Android 21 can use to turn people into food, she chooses to never use it and as a result, it does not appear in her move list. ** Absorption - She possesses the ability to absorb others, but is never shown using it. * Connoisseur Cut - A move that lets Android 21 absorb an opponent's energy and use up to four of her opponent's moves. There is a pool of eight moves she can copy with their availability depending on the enemy she took ki from. Notably, ki attacks copied with this move are red and black in color. ** Solar Flare - One of the moves Android 21 can use after using Connoisseur Cut. It is functionally identical to Krillin's version but can be used in the air. Obtained from enemies somewhat connected to Goku. ** Kamehameha - One of the moves Android 21 can use after using Connoisseur Cut. Obtained from enemies somewhat connected to Goku. ** Homing Energy Blast - One of the moves Android 21 can use after using Connoisseur Cut. It is similar to Piccolo's version, but she can only conjure a single orb at a time. Obtained from alien or godly enemies. * Android Barrier - One of the moves Android 21 can use after using Connoisseur Cut. Obtained from enemies connected to androids. Transformations True Power Android 21 achieved this form, after mastering her true power. Android 21 is able to transform into a form that resembles a Majin in body color and attire, though she also possesses white hair and spiked ears similar to the Namekians and a tail similar to final form Frieza. Depending on which side of her personality is dominant at the moment, her eyes in this form will vary. In her evil state, she has red and black sclera and having pink-white hair while her good state retains her blue eyes and white sclera with her hair completely white. As a result of her fission, the Good 21 retains her blue eyes and white sclera and white hair permanently. Android 21's power has increased tremendous to the point that she is comparable to that of a Super Saiyan God. In this form, Android 21 is able to fight on par against Shido in his Super Saiyan God form. Her power level in this form is about 2,150,000,000,000,000,000,000. Relationships Android 21 and Shido - Android 21 shares a very close relationship with Shido Itsuka. Android 21 cares about Shido very much and is very affectionate towards him. Android 21 acts like a sister-like figure towards him and is very protective of him. Like many other female characters, Android 21 has feelings towards Shido. Android 21 and Goku - Android 21 shares a really good relationship with Goku. Android 21 is very affectionate towards Goku and cares about him very much. Android 21 has a tremendous amount of respect and admiration towards him and is extremely loyal towards him. It is also implied that she has a crush on him. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Androids